


About Love

by Quinnothy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichis POV, Domestic Dads, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, daisuga - Freeform, suga is fucking ADORABLE when tired and you CANT change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnothy/pseuds/Quinnothy
Summary: Daichi had known what it was like to love. He had loved before, fallen and gotten his heart broken.But nothing compared to what he felt for Suga.





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to the song "Caresse" by Pascal Rogé, definitely give it a listen if you're into piano arrangements.

Daichi thought he knew what it was like to be in love. 

He could describe it to you with  ease; it was the feeling that packs you up to the brim, so full that your seams start to strain, wanting to burst open from the fierce emotion. The feeling of wanting  _ them _ _, _ always, and being malcontent in their absence. It was dips and falls, ones that seemed to never end, and it was taxing in its emotional drain. However, Daichi would do it. For the sake of love, and for the sake of being in love.

He used to very confidently say he felt love for past lovers, but after just one moment, a single realization, he knew that his statement may have needed an amendment. What he felt for them, while strong, fervent, and passionate, simply wasn’t love. 

He realized this in a quiet moment, no longer than a few seconds. It wasn’t a life changing epiphany, nor did a lightbulb flick to life. It was a subtle movement that clicked everything in place; suddenly, everything that was unnoticeably skewed became correct, and his indecipherable emotions unraveled right before him. 

It was an early Saturday morning, Suga had spent the night before with Daichi. They’d been dating for about 4 months, but between chaotic jobs and annoyingly mundane problems, slow moments were hard for the two to come by with each other. 

Daichi had woken earlier than Suga, a soft smile playing on his lips at the feeling of his partners body gently curled against his own. He’d looked down to see Suga’s face unceremoniously pressed half into a pillow and half into his chest, and let out a breathy chuckle, the movement jostling the sleeping man. 

Suga’s nose scrunched up ever so slightly, and he tucked his body further into Daichi’s. Sleep made his movements slow, but his touches were still soft, and Daichi held his breath as Suga relaxed again, enjoying the simple feeling of Suga’s arm melting further around his waist.

It was then that it finally  _ clicked _ for Daichi, what love feels like. 

The subtlety of it blew him away, he had searched for love, scoured, and yet it was simply sleeping in front of him. He had already done all the falling, the  _ years  _ of falling for Suga, so it wasnt jarring. He wasn't frightened, for it was one of the simplest connections he had ever made. His love for Suga  _ made sense _ .

It wasn’t red-hot, threatening to burn him whenever set off. It wasn’t an explosion or blazingly high energy. It was the feeling of going home, of contentment, and trust, and it captured every fibre of his being. He was utterly enamored, and when that set in place, Daichi could finally  _ breathe _ .

He laid with Suga for a while longer, threading his fingers in silvery hair, before delicately getting out of bed, and moving to the kitchen.

Daichi was just finishing up cooking breakfast when he heard the bedroom door open, and soft footsteps padding over. He was about to turn around when he felt two arms snake around his waist, and heard a quiet ‘Good morning’ mumbled into his shoulder.

“Hey,” he murmured back, turning around in Suga’s arms, which found their way from his waist to behind his neck. 

Suga gently smiled, first at the floor, then shifting his eyes up, to meet Daichi’s.

The look on Suga’s face, so languid, gentle, and unadulterated, made Daichi  _ melt.  _ Wordlessly, he took cupped Suga’s cheek, and ran his thumb along Suga’s cheekbone before ducking down to press their lips together. 

Suga hummed in response, making Daichi smile into the next kiss and wrap his arms around the waist of the smaller man, pulling him even closer. 

He kissed Suga for another moment or two, then parted, content in enjoying the press of their foreheads, and being wrapped in the arms of someone he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Because of my ADHD, my emotions and emotional regulation is a bit out of hand sometimes, and this was loosely based on when I first fell in love. For the longest time I thought so many different things were romantic love: adoration, joy, possveness, but when i really felt love it was simpler then expected.
> 
> Oh also I wrote this instead of doing my homework hehehe this is fine 
> 
> If anyone wants a Pt.2 about Suga when he knew he fell for Daichi, let me know!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a Comment and Kudo! Thanks!  
\- Quinnothyv


End file.
